The Mystery Begins
by HOASibunaFabina
Summary: In England's most exclusive boarding school one student has gone missing and another has taken her place. And everyone has a something to hide. Alli Never thought life in her new school would be like this. Follow the clues and unlock the secrets of the House of Anubis. Fabian/OC, Alfie/Amber, Eddie/Patricia, Mara/Jerome, Mara/Mick


Okay this this is going to be my story with a girl named Alli Kaiser in Nina's place. I hope you like it read and review.

Chapter 1:House of Secrets/House of Attitude/House of the Black Bird/House of Dares/House of Lies

My name's Alli Kaiser, I'm16 years old, and I'm from Cleveland, Ohio. I had my long brown hair in a French braid. I had a pink shirt on under my grey sweat shirt, light blue boot cut jeans with a belt, my boots, and my tortoise aqua striped glasses.

I had just gotten off my train in England and wanted to get to Anubis House. I had just texted my Gran telling her that I was in England. I had lived with my Grandmother since I was four. My parents had died in a car accident so I had lived with my Gran since.

I looked near the train twice more before walking out front. A cab pulled up and a man stepped out and said, "Alli Kaiser?" I said, "Yes that would be me."

He grabbed my suitcases and said, "Your American then?" I said, "How'd you tell. Was it my accent?" He said, "No it was the big American flag on your suitcase." I then grabbed the flag and pulled it off and said, "Yeah not the best way to make friends."

He put my suitcases in the trunk and opened the door for me and said, "Jump in love." I shrugged and got in as he started on the way I said, "I can't believe I'm going to one of England's best boarding schools."

He laughed as my phone went off with a text message. He asked, "Is that your parents checking up on ya?" I said, "No it's my Gran I think she's missing me already. My Gran raised me. I've never been away from home before."

He then asked, "Oh you getting cold feet? Want me to turn this cab around?" I said, "Not a chance in the world. I'm finally here I'm at my new school and I'm so excited. But I guess I am a little nervous. The last time I felt like this was before my first ice skating competition. I almost threw up on my instructor."

He said, "No that would just be my driving." I laughed and he said, "Okay Alli we're here." I saw the school and was amazed by the size of the school. He then said, "It's a big place. Where do you need to be?"

I looked in my folder and said, "I'm in the House of Anubis." He drove over to the school and parked and as I got out of the car he said, "I'll take your case around."

I looked at the school again and said, "Woah. Now this is a school." I then looked over and saw that he was already going ahead of me and I said, "Hey wait up." I ran after him and accidentally ran into a girl with red hair and said, "I'm so so sorry."

I then continued to run after him. When I caught up with him he was in front of a house. I took the money out of my sweatshirt pocket and gave it to him and said., "Thanks." He said, "Cheerio." He walked away.

I then grabbed my black with white and pink polka-dots and turned around and thought, 'here we go'. I walked up the stairs and was about to knock when the door opened. I looked in and said, "Hello?"

When nobody answered and I walked into the house and closed the door behind me and when I walked through the second door I was going to close it when it closed behind me.

I looked behind me and I looked behind me as it closed and I looked back and saw a man standing there. He said, "Isn't the bell working?" I said, "I'm not sure. I mean the door was open so I thought…"

He said, "So you thought you'd walk straight in?" I said, "That's how doors work where I'm from." I offered my hand and said, "Hi I'm Alli Kaiser."

He looked at his fob watch and said, "Your late. Two weeks late." I said, "I know. But we didn't find out about the scholarship…"

He said, "I'm not interested in the reason why your late." A lady came down and said, "Victor Rodenmarr. I hope your giving our new girl your warmest of welcomes. Well as warm as he gets anyway. Hello sweetie I'm Trudy Rehmann. Your house mother. Welcome to Anubis House. It's only slightly spookier than the brochure."

I laughed and Victor said, "Anubis estate was originally built in 1890 although it wasn't it wasn't named Anubis till 1922." I looked at Trudy and she laughed and said, "Oh she doesn't care about all that boringness Victor. She's a teenager it's all about hormones and vampires."

She then lead me to the kitchen and said, "Now this is the living room through here sweetie." I walked in and loved it but I loved anything old and mysterious. I said, "This is amazing. I bet this house has a ton of stories. Sorry I love anything old and mysterious."

She then pointed out the kitchen and said, "Now this is were I cook breakfast and evening meals. Delicious." I then saw a picture and went over to look at it and Victor then said, "Mr. and Mrs. Frobisher-Smythe. The original inhabitants. They died. Very tragic accident."

Trudy laughed and said, "Always upbeat right. Shall I show you where your sleeping?" I nodded as Victor asked, "Is it ready?" Trudy said, "Yes they've cleared." Victor then said, "Very well. Follow me Ms. Kaiser."

I was following him when I saw a photo and I asked, "Oh who are these?" Trudy then said, "Well this one on the far left that's." Victor then said, "When you are quite ready." Trudy then grabbed my arm and said, "You are lucky to be in this house you know. It's the nicest one. Despite Mr. Lovable."

I grabbed my suitcases and Victor said, "Boys rooms downstairs we don't want anyone wandering after 9 o'clock and all lights must be out by 10. This is my room. Which needless to say is strictly out of bounds." We walked through the door through the door to the girls rooms and I saw a door by itself.

I asked Trudy, " What's that door?" She said, "That's the attic." Victor then crept up behind me and said, "Going up into the attic or down into the cellar is strictly forbidden. Is that understood?"

I said, "Of course it is." I thought, 'something to hide Victor?' He then pointed to a room and said, "This is your room in here." I walked in and I saw a picture of two girls I asked, "Who's that?" Trudy then said, "Oh that's Joy's."

Victor then said, "Joy has left." Trudy then said, "Rather suddenly and unexpectedly if I ay say so." Victor crumbled up the picture and threw it out and said, "You may not. Your trunks have arrived I shall leave you to unpack."

Trudy and I smiled a each other and she said left. I was unpacking I had got out the picture of my mother and father, my perfume collection, my bedding, and my webkinz collection.

The girl I bunked into came in and said, "Joy I've been. Who are you?" I said, "Hi I'm Alli I new. I'm from America." She said, "Who cares. Where are Joy's things? What's going on." She then saw the picture that Victor threw out and took it out and said, "Did you do this?"

I said, "No I just got here a little while ago and I started unpacking right away. Victor did that." She then grabbed my bed stuff and brought it out into the hallway and I followed her out and said, "Hey stop you can't do this. I'm your new roommate."

She then saw her friends phone and grabbed it and said, "Without this? This is Joy's phone. Did you steal it?" I said, "I would never steal anything."

She then saw a stuffed bunny and said, "And this is Joy's as well." She then grabbed the picture of my parents and I followed her into the hall and grabbed my picture back and said, "Never touch my photo's."

She then said, "I don't know who you are or where you've come from but you are not my roommate Joy is. Now where is she? Did you hear what I said? Where's Joy?"

I said, "How should I know. I just got here." She then said, "I don't believe you." Victor then came over and said, "Patricia Williamson. What is going on?" She then said, "That's what I would like to know. Where's Joy?"

Victor then said, "Joy has left." Patricia then said, "What do you mean she's left?" Victor then said, "Her parents came to school this afternoon and removed her."

I kind of felt bad for her but she was being a jerk to me. She said, "But that's impossible why would they do that?" Victor then said, "I have absolutely no idea." Patricia then dais, "Joy would never leave without saying goodbye, or without her phone, or bunsy bun."

Victor then said, "Give them to me I will forward them on to her. Give." She then handed them to him rather reluctantly and he said, "Now clear this stuff back into the room."

Patricia then said, "No way. I'm going to phone Joy and find out what's going on." She then left and Victor yelled, "Patricia come back here." He then handed me my stuff and said, "Supper will be 10 minutes."

I walked back into my room and made my bed and got out my camera and video camera. My camera was a Nikon SLR. I continued to unpack until I decided to go down with my cell phone.

When I walked into the living room everybody went silent. I said, "Hi I'm Alli. I'm from America." Patricia made a gesture and a boy said, "Hey." I waved and another boy and said, "Hello space girl. Or bloop-bleep-blop. As they saw in your language."

I laughed and Trudy said, "Suppers ready." We all walked over and nobody said anything about certain seats so I just sat down anywhere. A girl with long blonde hair walked over and said, "That's my seat." I got up and said, "Sorry I honestly had no idea. I can find another seat." She then said, "Where's Mick?"

I said, "I honestly have no idea." She then handed me a pepper shaker and I sat back down as she walked out. Patricia said, "You heard what Amber said. That's her seat." I said, "Yeah and she went to find Mick."

Patricia then said, "That's your way isn't it. Somebody's gone for 5 seconds and your already moved in." Fabian then said, "Patricia is head of the welcoming committee. Take no notice Just sit anywhere you like Alli."

I smiled at him and then started eating and that's when Alfie and Jerome started a food fight. Alfie was eating with two forks and Mara said, "Stop it Alfie that's disgusting. Now your probably going to chock on it."

He then said, "But it's delicious this way." Jerome then said, "Alfie don't play with food." He then flung spaghetti at Alfie and who threw salad at him. It escalated into an all out food fight between the two. I got hit, Amber did, Patricia, and Fabian. Fabian then said, "Really guys every meal?"

Patricia then took the water and spilt it all over me and I got up and she said, "Ops." Fabian then said, "Classy Patricia." She then said, "What it was an accident." He then said, "Are you okay?" I said, "Yeah but I think my belly button ring is getting stuck to my t-shirt."

He then got up and got some napkins and Patricia said, "So Alli when are you going to tell us what you know about Joy's disappearance?" I said, "Maybe when you stop accusing me. But you probably never will. Because I don't know how that is."

She stood up and said, "Oh come on. One minute I'm sitting next to Joy in class and the next she's disappeared and you've taken her place."

I said, "Maybe it is weird but I don't know who that it so stop already." Victor then walked in and said, "Alli phone call for you. What's going on it here?" Patricia then said, "Nothing just Alli's spilt water everywhere."

I followed Victor out and he pointed out a phone and I answered it was my Gran. She said, "So how's boarding school?" I said, "It's great." She then said, "So have you made any friends yet?" I said, "You know I did." She then said, "I knew you would Alliecat. Are you alright." I said, "Yeah. Gran it's supper here which means dinner." She said, "Yes yes. Go." I said, "I'll try to call you later Gran." She said, "Only if you have the time. Bye my darling."

I put my head in my hands and started crying. Fabian then said, "Is everything okay?" I said, "Yeah I just have to go get changed. Thanks for asking Fabian." He said, "No problem Alli."

I walked up to my to my room and changed into my black heart shirt, jeans, black sneakers, and I let my hair out. I dried my belly button ring and cleaning my glasses before grabbing a magazine and walking downstairs.

Fabian and I looked at each other and smiled. Why did I feel like this? I only had one boyfriend before Tyler and it didn't end well he cheated on me.

Patricia then walked back in and said, "I can't believe that creep won't give me Joy's home number. At least she should get her stuff back the day after tomorrow."

Mara then said, "That's good you should be able to ring her then." She then turned to me and said, "I know you've got something to do with this newbie and I'm gonna find out what it is." I said, "And I wish you would learn my name but that isn't going to happen."

I then walked upstairs and got changed into my pajamas. Which were flannel pants with monkeys on them and a shirt that said Love. Later that night I was on my touch screen computer and was video chatting with my friend Nancy before I said, "Sorry Nanc but I've got to go. It's almost time for bed and I've got to get up early tomorrow." She said, "Okay A. Text me tomorrow."

We both logged off and I walked into the bathroom and wiped steam off the mirror and I heard Victor say, "You have 5 minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin drop. Then Patricia, Mara, and Amber walked in and Patricia said, "What are you doing?" I said, "Cleaning the mirror." She then said, "Didn't you see what was on it?" I said, "Yeah steam." She then became hysterical and said, "She's wiped it off?"

Mara then asked, "What did it say?" She said, "Help me Joy. And she's wiped it off and now it looks like I'm going crazy." Mara said, "Take at easy." Patricia then said, "This is what she wanted. She's involved I'm telling you." I said, "I'm not trying to make you seem crazy I just didn't see anything."

Victor then came over and said, "Why are you girls not in your rooms?" Patricia then said, "I don't want to share with her." I said, "I can move or I can sleep on the couch." Victor then said, "No one is moving. Now get to your rooms immediately."

I walked into my room and set my alarm on my phone and laid out my uniform and put my school bag out.

I took off my glasses and went to bed and the next thing I remember was my alarm going off. I woke up and put my alarm off and put on my glasses. I got changed into my uniform and left my wavy hair down in it's normal way and put my belly button ring on from yesterday and changed my one from last night and I put my earrings for the day in.

I walked downstairs and was walking to a school when a older women was in front of me. I said, "Are you alright?' She said, "That's my house." I said, "Well I'm sorry to break it to you but that's a school." She said, "No that's my house." I said, "Okay it's your house. It suits you." I took my backpack off and then I noticed she was only wearing a short sleeved nightgown and I took of my uniform jacket and put it around her and said, "Here you'll get a cold."

She said, "It's you isn't it? I knew you'd come." I said, "I'm so sorry but I don't know what your talking about." She then said, "Sarah, Sarah. My name is Sarah." I said, "Okay Sarah. Why don't you come inside for a cup of tea or coffee."

She then said, "I can't go in there. He's waiting he's always waiting." I said, "Alright why don't you tell me where you really live so I can take you back." She then said, "Why don't you wait here. While I got and get some help." She then said, "Your coming back?" I aid, "Of course I am. Don't worry Sarah."

As I walked Sarah into the home a lady said, "It's not like you to go wandering Emily." I thought she said her name was Sarah.

I whispered, "Emily?" And she put her finger to her lips. The lady said, "She's rather confused as you probably realized. But she's not normally a sprinter." She started talking off my uniform jacket and I saw the picture was just like Anubis House.

I said, "That's Anubis house. She said that she used to live there." The lady said, "I don't think so although with some of these old dears. You never know. Truth is we know very little about Emily's background."

She put her finger to her lips again and the lady said, "Isn't That Right Emily." Sarah/Emily said, "There's no need to shout I'm not deaf you know." 

I laughed and we walked her over to her room as the lady put a blanket on her she said, There that's better isn't it Emily?" Sarah/ Emily said, "No." The lady then said to me. "Now you got time for a cup of tea or something before you head back?" I said, "Nobody missing me. Thanks that would be nice." She then left.

Sarah/ Emily then got up and said, "I've been waiting so long. Keeping the secret now it's your turn ." She then had me sit down on her bed and handed me a necklace and she said, "Here. Quick take this. But keep it well hidden." She closed my hands around it and said, "Or there take it away from you. They take everything away from you in the end."

I said, "I couldn't take this." She said, "But you must. It will keep you safe. There's treasure hidden in that house and only you have the power to find and protect it. But you must be careful. There's danger in that house, evil. It's a bad house a dark house." I said, "Evil? Spooky yes. But Evil I'm not so sure. Emily I don't think."

She said, "Sarah. My name is Sarah. And I know you." I said, "I'm sorry I know what it's like to be so far from the place your from." Sarah/ Emily then said, "And you know me Alli."

I asked, "How do you know my name?" She said, "But you must beware the blackbird. Do you hear me beware the blackbird."

Later that night I was sleeping and had a horrible dream. When I woke up Patricia was above me with a black boa saying, Beware the blackbird like in my dream.

I said, "What the heck?" She said, "You woke me up. Aww are you scared. Gonna sleep with the light on newbie?" I turned it off and then noticed that the locket opened I opened it and used my phone and looked at it and saw the picture of a little girl.

The next morning I walked downstairs with my new locket on and my school bag and sat down near Fabian since him and Amber were the nicest people to me.

When I walked in Alfie, Jerome, and Patricia did cawing. Fabian then said, "Ig-ignore them." I said, "Don't worry I am. I've had worse." He then said, "What was this dream anyway?" Is said, "I know they are making joke's but it felt so real. It felt real."

Amber then walked in and said, "Anyone seen Mara? She's got my hair straightener's." Fabian then said, "Yeah she's with Mick in our room." Amber said, "What!" Jerome said, "Green eyed monster alert." Amber then said, "I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous? What's there to be jealous of ?" Fabian then said, "She's helping him with homework that's all." Amber then said, "Yeah I know all about that. And it's cool I mean I would help him but I'm just so busy."

She then turned to be and said, "I see you haven't sneaked out at the crack of dawn today." I said, "Well people really keep tabs on everybody else." She continued to say, "Fabian said you went into school early but then you didn't turn up for first class." Trudy then said, "Alli was helping an old lady across the road. Literally. We had a surprise visitor from the old peoples home."

Amber then said, "I'm not very good with old people. They're all so old aren't they? Still you most be used to it. Trudy said your Gran brought you up."

I said, "Yes she did. Since I was four." Amber then asked, "What happened to your mum and dad?" I said, "They died in a car accident." She then said, "Oh that's awful." I said, "It was a long time ago. My Gran and I are really close."

Patricia then said, "So how came she's patched you off to a big bad boarding school miles away from home then? Sounds like she wanted to get rid." Fabian then said, "Patricia. Don't be such a with. I know your upset about Joy but there's no need to be taking all of this out on Alli."

She said, "Well everybody seems to have forgotten all about Joy except me." She then walked out followed by Mara.

Later in science Patricia came over and said, "Hey Alli. I just wanted to say sorry about breakfast," I said, "It's fine Patricia."

She then continued to say, "I think it's about time we welcomed you into the school the traditional way." Fabian then asked, "What are you going on about?"

Patricia then said, "Alfie why don't you tell Alli about the initiation ceremony?" Fabian then asked, "What?" Alfie then said, "Well every new person who comes to this school has to undergo like an initiation ceremony."

Fabian then asked, "Since when?" Patricia then said, "Since forever Fabian." I said, "It's okay Fabian let's do this."

Later at Anubis House I had changed into a grey shirt, shorts, and grey flats. I was in the kitchen with Alfie. Jerome, Fabian, Patricia, and Amber.

Patricia was saying, "So Alli's initiation takes place tomorrow night at midnight." Alfie said, "The witching hour." And Fabian then said, "Alfie. Cut it out."

Jerome then asked, "Fabian tell me. Does it get boring always always being the one whose like. Cut it out, or that's night right, or fun in bad?"

He said, "No." Amber then asked, "What does she have to do?" Alfie then said, "Go up into the spooky attic and grab something to prove she's been." Amber then said, "Your going up into the attic?" I said, "Yeah I've seen worse like something dead and gross."

I was upstairs with Alfie, Jerome, and Patricia. They explained to me out the keys and then Alfie got Victor to go downstairs and I ran into the office grabbed the master keys and opened the other box and locked it again and then ran back out and I forgot to put the others back. As I ran back in Victor came up and I threw my glasses on the floor.

He said, "Alli Kaiser. What are you doing?" I said, "I lost glasses. I was pushed and they slid in here and I came to get them. Because I'm as blind as a bat without them." I then found my glasses and grabbed them and put them on and Victor said, "Get out. And don't let me catch you ever in my office ever again."

I walked to the others and showed the others the key and Alfie said, "Lucky." I said, "I know."

The next day in class I was sitting near Fabian and we were talking when our teacher said, "All the worlds a stage and the men and women are nearly players. Hey my name is Jason Winkler and I'm your new history teacher and I'll also be teaching drama."

Mara said, "Your Mr. Flemmings replacement?" He nodded and Amber then said, "Wow. I'm so pleased he had a heart attack. I'm sorry that didn't come out right."

In science I was looking at my locket when Fabian scared the life out of me and said, "That's nice. Does it have a photo?" I said, "No." I then hid it and he said, "I'm sorry I was only making conversation."

Mr. Sweet then came over and said, "Silence is Golden." After class I walked out and said, "Fabian I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so.." He said, "Rude." I said, "I was going to say snippy but rude works to."

He said, "It's okay. Look your not seriously going to go through with this initiation nonsense are you?" I said, "I was. I have to prove to them that I'm not scared."

He said, "You are tougher then you look." I said, "If by that you mean willing to do anything to survive in an English boarding School."

We went to Drama and after Amber kissed Alfie things went strange between them during a scene Romeo and Juliet.

Later that night I went up into the attic and Patricia looked me up their I went high up as I heard Victor coming up.

**Next time: Will Alli escape Victor? Will Fabian get involved? What will happene to Alli in this version. **


End file.
